Hanatan
thumb|252px|Como se ve Hanatan en su álbum Colorful*Flowers Hanatan (花たん) es una utaite conocida por poseer una voz con un rango vocal y un vibrato impresionantes.Suele colaborar con Pokota para hacer covers de canciones. Hanatan es conocida por ser capaz de cantar varios géneros: desde remixes, hasta canciones emotivas y rock duro. Para ésto, ella cambia su tono de voz para adecuarse a la canción Su cover más visto es "Romeo and Cinderella", con más de 3 millones de visitas en Nico Nico Douga y más de 90K Mylists hasta junio de 2013 Ha hecho muchos álbumes colaborativos con productores, algunos de ellos bajo el alias YURiCa, y otros singles para juegos, arrangements de Touhou y otros compositores de Vocaloid. También ha colaborado con Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho y Korosuke para prestar su voz para algunos covers de DANCEROID. También ha cantado varios openings de novelas visuales El 31 de diciembre de 2012, estrenó su primer single, Nostalgia, en el Comiket ''81°. Ese mismo día, reveló también su álbum ''Byakko Sengaku (百狐千樂). Su segundo mayor álbum, Primrose Flower Voice, fue publicado el 30 de enero de 2013. Afiliaciones y proyectos de colaboraciones #Miembro de Cordelia (Círculo-Doujin) #Miembro de MyEuphoric (Círculo-Doujin) #Miembro de Jealousy project #Nico Nico Artist Anison Medley　(Se estenó el 8 de julio de 2009) #Super Anime Remix - Super Best (Se estenó el 22 de julio de 2009) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 1 (Se estenó el 7 de octubre de 2009) #Nico Ni Kouhaku (Se estenó el 9 de diciembre de 2009) #Origin of Parallel Filter (Se estenó el 30 de diciembre de 2009) #Ryugetsusho　～ Moon over Mind. (Se estenó el 14 de marzo de 2010) #Chou! Anime Beat! (Se estenó el 4 de agosto de 2010) #CORE (Se estenó el 14 de agosto de 2010) #Anime Euro Best Robot Edition (Se estenó el 15 de septiembre 2010) #Achillea (Se estenó el 31 de octubre de 2010) #J-pop Extra Beat Legendary (Se estenó el 24 de noviembre de 2010) #Utattemita Battle! (Se estenó el 1 de diciembre de2010) #Vocalize (Se estenó el 1 de enero de 2011) #Anime Euro Best Girls Edition (Se estenó el 19 de enero de 2011) #Mirai Cococompy (Se estenó el 26 de enero de 2011) #Anime Euro-Best~Complete Edition~ (Se estenó el 23 de febrero de 2011) #Symphony (buzzG álbum) (Se estenó el 9 de marzo de 2011) #-SENGENI- (Se estenó el 13 de marzo de 2011) #SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Se estenó el 30 de marzo de 2011) #The Blue Album (Se estenó el 1 de mayo de 2011) #Summer Euro (Se estenó el 13 de julio de 2011) #Brilliant White Noise (Se estenó el 13 de agosto de 2011) #twelve equal (Se estenó el 13 de agosto de 2011) #Vocalo Trance Best (Se estenó el 5 de octubre de 2011) #Vocaloid Trance (Se estenó el 5 de octubre de 2011) #Top Euro-Best (Se estenó el 12 de octubre de 2011) #Best Idol Non-Stop (Se estenó el 16 de noviembre de 2011) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Se estenó el 31 de diciembre de 2011) #POLYHOLIC (Se estenó el 31 de diciembre de 2011) #Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Se estenó el 7 de marzo de 2012) #Utattemita Anison [2] (Se estenó el 21 de marzo de 2012) #Utattemita J-Pop (Se estenó el 21 de marzo de 2012) #DUST BOX (Se estenó el 29 de abril de 2012) #Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Se estenó el 7 de julio de 2012) #BabyPod (Se estenó el 26 de septiembre de 2012) #ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC álbum) (Se estenó el 19 de diciembre de 2012) #Parallel Link (Se estenó el 31 de diciembre de 2012) #Daylight Dreamer (Se estenó el 31 de diciembre de 2012) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Se estenó el 31 de diciembre de 2012) Canciones que ha cantado #"Hajimete no Oto" (First Tone) (2008.02.23) #"Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.03.17) #"Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") (2008.03.26) #"Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Versión Remix- (2008.05.04) #"Dreaming Leaf" (2008.05.16) #"Saihate" (The Farthest End) (2008.06.08) #"Hikari To Kage Wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Still Embracing Light and Darkness) (2008.08.29) #"Hajimete no Oto" (First Tone) (Hatsune Miku's birthday special) (2008.08.31) #"Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.10.08) #"Time&Space" (2008.10.24) #"Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Look Like Me, I Who Look Like You) (2008.11.02) #"World Is Mine" (2008.11.11) #"Time&Space" Signal-P remix (2008.11.20) #"Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2009.01.17) #"Adam" (2009.01.17) #"Be Alike" (2009.01.23) #"Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.02.02) #"Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.02.24) #"Kokoro x Kokoro・Kiseki" (2009.02.25) #"Hope" -Yuyoyuppe Arrange- (2009.03.08) #"Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.03.25) #"Monochro Act" (2009.04.09) #"Romio to Shinderera" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.04.11) #"Cendrillon" con Hanatan y Pokota (2009.06.03) #"Palette" (2009.09.30) #"Shiruku no Youna hikari" (2009.12.28) #"Sayonara, mata ne" (2010.02.26) #"envy." (2010.03.30) #"Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) con Pokota(2010.05.19) #"Melancholic" (2010.07.12) #"Aitai" (2010.08.18) #"Imitation" (2010.08.18) #"Rinbu revolution" (2010.08.21) #"Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) (2010.09.18) #"Bad Sweets" (2010.09.20) #"Last moment" (2011.01.20) #"Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) con Hanatan y Pokota(2011.01.22) #"Aitai" con Hanatan y Pokota (2011.01.22) #"Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) con Hanatan y ASK (2011.01.25) #"Perfect Crime" con Hanatan y Pokota (2011.02.11) #"Tsuki no Youkai" (2011.02.28) #"Never" con Hanatan y Chi-mon (2011.03.05) #"BadBye" (2011.04.08) #"Calmsad" (2011.08.05) #"Planetarium" (2011.08.09) #"Tsuki Keshiki" (2011.08.18) #"Tropical・Summer" (2011.08.27) #"KiLLER LADY" (2011.09.13) #"Yuragi" (2011.09.15) #"Kimi to Boku" (You and Me) (2011.10.30) #"Septuor de écarlate" (2011.11.07) #"Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.02.27) #"Ao" (2012.03.06) #"ggrks" (Go Google it) con Hanatan y Pokota (2012.03.17) #"Kagaribi" (2012.04.09) #"ACUTE" con Hanatan, Pokota y 96neko (2012.04.19) #"Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.22) #"SPICE!" con Hanatan y Pokota (2012.05.15) #"Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.06.05) #"If" (2012.06.09) #"Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) con Hanatan y Pokota (2012.07.27) #"Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" con Hanatan y Pokota (2012.08.04) #"Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) con Hanatan, Pokota, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai y 96neko(2012.08.28) #Airman ga Taosenai con ROCKMAN HOLIC (2012.11.22) #"Sweets & Bitters" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19473781con Hanatan y Pokota (2012.11.30) #"sympathy!!" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19587712 (Parallel Link ED) con Hanatan, Luschka, Kano, y Nobunaga (2012.12.15) #"Tengaku" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19622214 (Heaven's Song) (2012.12.20) #"Amatsukitsune" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19622454 (2012.12.22) #"Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19635163 (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.23) #"Hello Laughter" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19697001 con Hanatan, Au, Nana Mitani, 96neko, Yuikonnu y Wotamin (2012.12.29) #"Hana no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19800004 (Flower Song) (Original) (2013.01.11) #"Naiteru Juu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19921657 (Crying Beast) (Original con Amano Tsuki) (2013.01.26) Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Utaite